powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Elemental Manipulation, see here. This page is the overview for Elemental Manipulation for specific skills or Manipulations/Controls please see Category:Elemental Manipulation The ability to control the elemental forces. Also called *Mass Manipulation *Molecular Manipulation *Bending *Kinetics *Elemental Control *Elemental Force *Molecukinesis *Elementumkinesis *Naturakinesis *Bending Arts *Elemental Arts *Ecokinesis *Atmoskinesis Capability Users can control the basic elements of nature. #Solid (Earth Manipulation) #Liquid (Water Manipulation) #Gas (Air Manipulation) #Plasma (Fire Manipulation) Literally meaning to "Change Molecules" users of Elemental Manipulation are very rare and powerful. Capabilities may include moving, altering, and mixing existing elements or pull atoms together and create one atom from many others. Limitations *Some users may be limited to specific elements at a low level. *Users may be underpowered, due to all the things they can manipulate. *Some users may be limited to specific types of elements at a low level. *Some users may only be allowed a certain number of atoms or molecules at a time. *Some users may only be allowed to manipulate for a certain period of time. *Low level Users cannot control pure energy, once an atom is broken it is unavailable to be manipulated at a low level. *Users may be able to control a persons body, but not their soul or life force. *Some users may only be able to manipulate what they touch. *Some users may only be able to alter existing elements, not make new ones. *Some users may be limited on the amount of elements that can control. *Users may start with only the first four elements (Fire, Water, Earth , and Air) *With enough imagination it is possible to create Tools, Objects, Weapons, etc. Universe Differences Energy may be considered a fifth element, similar to plasma, in some universes. Other energies (Like Life-Force Manipulation, Magic, or Cosmic Manipulation) may be thought of as elements, but are energy. These are more specific and much rarer abilities and powers. Associations Due to their many similarities Psychokinesis and Elemental Manipulation are often confused. Elemental Manipulation is the parent ability and power for many other elemental-based abilities and powers including Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation and many others, while Psychokinesis is the ability to control energy and matter using pure psychic energy Applications Liquid Control *Water Manipulation *Acid Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Poison Generation *Plant Manipulation *Blood Manipulation *Oil Manipulation *Alcohol Manipulation Gas Control *Air Manipulation *Sound Manipulation *Flight *Atmospheric Adaptation *Density Manipulation *Pressure Control Solid Control *Earth Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation *Phasing *Paper Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Nature Enhancement *Nature Manipulation Plasma Control *Plasma Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Electric Manipulation *Geothermal Manipulation *Thermal Resistance *Thermal Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Microwave Emission *Solar Manipulation Other *Weather Manipulation. *Life-Force Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Quantum Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Twilight Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation *Electromagnetic Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Time Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation *Planetary Empowerment Known Users Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power